


A Stinky Situation

by midnightninja14



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightninja14/pseuds/midnightninja14
Summary: Noctis was watching him.Ignis didn’t really find thatodd, per say, as Noctis had always enjoyed people-watching. And while it wasn’t rare for Ignis to be the focus of Noct’s attention, as they had begun newly dating recently, it was strange because Noctiskeptdoing it. And Ignis had noticed that the staring and frequent glances were most prominent when Ignis was cooking in the kitchen.(Or: Noctis is planning something and Ignis is confused.)





	A Stinky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Another for IgNoct Week! Day 2: Noctis Cooks. 
> 
> sweet little prince tries so hard, precious baby, I love him and so does Ignis

Noctis was watching him.

Ignis didn’t really find that _odd_ , per say, as Noctis had always enjoyed people-watching. And while it wasn’t rare for Ignis to be the focus of Noct’s attention, as they had begun newly dating recently, it was strange because Noctis _kept_ doing it. And Ignis had noticed that the staring and frequent glances were most prominent when Ignis was cooking in the kitchen.

Which was exactly what he was doing now, almost mindlessly creating a pasta dish for dinner that he knew Noctis favored. He had made the same meal a few times before, so he had the recipe memorized, the motions for creating it practically second nature at this point.

Again, Ignis found himself confused by how intently Noctis was watching him as he cooked. He could sense Noctis's gaze on him from where the prince sat at the counter, his homework seemingly forgotten for the moment in favor of watching his boyfriend.

"Noct?" Ignis questioned, not turning to face the prince and instead keeping his attention on the simmering sauce in one of the pots.

"Yeah, Iggy?"

"Is there a reason you keep staring at me?" Ignis chanced a glance back at Noctis then, and he chuckled quietly at the surprise on Noct's face. He almost looked like a guilty child who had been caught with their hand in a cookie jar, and Ignis internally laughed at how easily he could imagine the look on a younger Noct’s face.

Noctis blinked, before shrugging easily, nonchalantly. "Do I need a reason to stare at my boyfriend? I like looking at you."

Ignis felt a little flustered at the rather forward admission, but flattered nonetheless. He stirred the sauce and avoided looking at Noctis for a moment, willing his embarrassment away. "And I, you, Noct. Though is there truly no other reason behind it?"

"What else could there be?" Noct stood up, moving away from his chair and walking closer to Ignis, wrapping his arms around Ignis's waist from behind and leaning his head against Ignis's back. "Do you doubt your Prince, Specs? I think that's practically grounds for treason."

"If that’s the case, I’m certain I would have been imprisoned long ago, after you’d have an idea that would lead to us getting in trouble, though you insisted every time that it would be fine. Or perhaps His Majesty would see fit to bring back beheadings for my apparent insolence all these years." Ignis, satisfied with how the sauce looked, sampled it to ensure it's taste was up to standards. Pleased, he shut off the burner, making sure every burner was off before he finally turned around in Noctis's grasp to face him. Noctis looked up at him with a petulant pout, and Ignis shook his head, leaning down to kiss those soft lips. "Now, now, Your Highness, there's no need to sulk."

"Hmm, 'm not sulking," Noctis said, most certainly sulking. He glanced behind Ignis at the pots, before looking back up. "Food done?"

“Indeed. Will you be eating now?”

Noctis gave him a small smile, “Mhm. Eat with me?”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

* * *

 

Noctis was avoiding him.

Well, perhaps _avoiding_ wasn’t the correct term, but Ignis was fairly certain that Noctis was deliberately spending less time around Ignis and he wouldn’t tell Ignis _why_. Usually, Noctis would stay at his apartment and Ignis would drop by in the mornings and evenings to help Noct get ready, make him a meal, and drive Noctis around. It wasn’t uncommon for Noctis to have to stop by the Citadel, perhaps having to sit in on a meeting, meet a noble, train, or spend time with his father, but Ignis was certain that the amount of time Noctis was spending in the Citadel had increased recently. And for whatever reason, Noct seemed insistent on Ignis not tagging along with him whenever Noct decided to stay a little longer at the Citadel, urging Ignis to instead go home and relax.

_Relax_. As if Ignis had time for that sort of thing.

He let out a weary sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stave off an oncoming headache. Gods, he could really go for an Ebony right now. But his first matter of business was to start preparing dinner for Noctis.

Ignis hadn't seen too much of his boyfriend today, excluding this morning when he had stopped by to make breakfast and give Noctis a ride to school. It seemed that today Noct had opted to hang out with his new friend Prompto after school, and thus Ignis had busied himself with meetings and reports, making sure to bring the files that Noctis had to look over. He walked to the entrance of Noct's apartment, opening the door and freezing as he noticed two things: one, the shoes in the entryway that belonged to Noctis, and two, the scent of cooking food that lingered in the air. Though, Iggy noted with a frown, the overpowering aroma was largely smelling of something burnt.

Furrowing his eyebrows together, he shut the door behind him, taking off his shoes. "Noct?"

A loud clang of metal hitting something sounded from what Ignis assumed was the kitchen, soon followed by the slightly startled voice of the Prince. "I-Iggy? Shit, you're early."

Ignis then heard what sounded like aggravated muttering, and he took a few steps forward, about to fully enter the living room and go to the kitchen. "Your Highness, are you in need of assist--?"

"N-no! I'm totally fine--just! Wait there! Don't come in here!"

_What_. Ignis frowned, completely baffled by the recent turn of events. Why wouldn't Noctis want him to enter? Was he doing something he didn't want Ignis to see? Judging by the rather strong aroma in the air, it smelled as though someone was cooking food--that smelled… _very_ strong--but that couldn't be, for only Noctis was in the apartment before Ignis’s arrival. Was _Noctis_ cooking? The last time he had tried, he had nearly burned down the place and had to resort to using an ice spell to deal with the flames.

"Noctis, are you certain you’re alright?" Ignis couldn't help it, his worry outweighed his urge to obey his prince's command. He moved forward, going towards the kitchen hurriedly.

"Ahhh, wait, dammit--!" Ignis stopped still at the sight that greeted him in the kitchen, momentarily struck speechless.

Miraculously perhaps, it seemed that there was little mess in the kitchen. On the other hand, Noctis himself was covered in splatterings of flour, somehow even managing to have gotten some in his hair. His blue eyes were wide, a pink tint to his cheeks, and Noct himself was also frozen in place. When something on the stove began to bubble and boil, Noctis fumbled, quickly shutting off the burner and covering the wok to stop the burnt smell from emanating, letting out a disappointed sigh and hanging his head.

"...Noct?" Ignis questioned, slowly moving towards his boyfriend. He cupped Noct's cheek in his hand, ignoring the bits of flour still clinging to Noctis's pale skin as he turned the prince's face so Noct was looking up at him.

“I… I was tryin’ to cook for you,” Noctis mumbled, averting his gaze.

Ignis blinked, before softly smiling down at the prince. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to. You’re always doing things for me, and you never relax, so I thought I could try to do this at least.” Noctis pulled back, pointing at a rather pretty looking cake sitting on the counter, waving his other hand as though trying to clear the air of the bad scent. “I made that earlier, and I was gonna make that one dish you like before you came home, but uh. Guess I messed up.”

“Noct, is that a chiffon cake? It looks impeccable.” Ignis looked to the stove, carefully lifting the lids to see… _tofu_? Wrinkling his nose a bit at the quite… pungent smell, he covered the wok again. “...Let me guess, this happens to be stinky tofu?”

Noctis looked confused at the Ignis’s tone, giving him a nod. “Uh, yeah? You’ve been talking about it a lot lately, so I thought you liked it.”

“Truth be told… I haven’t actually tried it, I’ve only heard of it’s health benefits and thought it would be suitable to try it at some point.” Ignis chuckled at the surprised look on Noct’s face, pulling his boyfriend out of the smelly kitchen and pecking his lips. “I do appreciate the thought immensely though, Noctis, it was very sweet of you. And the cake you made looks very impressive.”

“The cooks at the Citadel taught me how to make it. They also helped me with fermenting the tofu or whatever; said I’d just have to fry it up.” Noct shrugged, looking a little embarrassed. He raised a hand to wipe at his nose and only managed to further smear the flour across his cheeks. Ignis shook his head, huffing in amusement as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped at the flour.

“Well, the cake looks very lovely, Noct. I can’t wait to try it. Though, perhaps it would be a good idea to have dinner elsewhere tonight? Unless you’d prefer to stay with the smell of scorched tofu still in your apartment.”

Noctis frowned, his nose scrunching up at the idea. “No thanks, pass.”

“Alright, well how about you go get cleaned up,” Ignis said, motioning to the mess on Noct’s clothes and displaying the dirtied handkerchief for him to see. “And I’ll set to work cleaning up the kitchen and putting the ah, tofu back in the fridge.”

“No, it’s fine, I can do it. You’re supposed to relax, remember?”

“And I will relax, later, once we’ve gone somewhere else. My apartment, perhaps? We can bring the cake with us and I can whip up something for us to eat.”

Noct shook his head, still frowning. “But this whole thing was supposed to give you a break from cooking!”

“Noct, honestly, you know I don’t mind cooking--”

“ _I_ _gnis._ ”

Ignis sighed, knowing he could never truly resist Noctis. Curse those blue eyes for being so difficult to say no to. “...Then, perhaps we should order food for tonight? Unless you would prefer to try cooking a different dish?”

Noctis looked surprised, understandably considering Ignis _never_ brought up ordering take-out. He took a moment to consider the options, before finally, “...Take-out sounds good. Maybe you could teach me how to cook another time.”

Ignis smiled, gently nudging Noctis towards the bathroom to get cleaned up and then turning around to start fixing up the kitchen. “I would be honored to, Highness, if you promise not to burn either my kitchen or yours down.”

“Hey!” Noct called over his shoulder, scowling. “I did fine when the cooks were teaching me!”

“A small miracle,” Ignis quipped, chuckling softly at Noct’s grumbling that held no heat.

“This is _treason_ , Specs!” Noctis shook his head, but a smile still was on his face as he disappeared into the bathroom, the smile mirrored by the one gracing Ignis’s lips.

Well now, Ignis chuckled softly to himself, perhaps he did have time to relax tonight, with his boyfriend by his side. They could save the cooking lessons for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://midnightninja14.tumblr.com)!


End file.
